Loving that Hanyo
by K0LABN 'Kicks
Summary: After Inuyasha talked to her about his problems the little neko demon starts to have feelings for Inuyasha.She decides to find a way to find a way to be with him at any cost.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:THIS IS A KIR/INU FIC IM SORRY IF THIS IS WEIRD BUT I LIKE ODD PAIRNGS BUT IF U LIKE ODD PAIRNGS COME ON IN.THIS IS MY FIRST ODD PAIRING SO IF U FLAME I WILL KICK YOUR ASS OH YEA IF U LIVE IN HAWAII TURN IT TO CH 16 9:00 TUES-SUN FOR THE BRADDHAS AND FRIENDS MAHALO

DISCLAIMER:I OWN INUYASHA HES MINE MINE MINE RING RING WAIT I GOTTA TAKE THIS HELLO WAT!! OH MAN I JUS FOUND OUT DAT I DONT INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL JUS READ THE STOREIESNIFF SNIFF

* * *

_CHAPT 1_

Inuyasha and the gang was at kaede's hut too tired to go shard hunting for a while."common inuyasha we can finally take a rest from shard hunting"said kagome laying out her sleeping bag."rest feh i just want to find the jewel shards" inuyasha said."suit your self"kagome said laying down drifting to sleep.while everyone fell asleep inuyasha was up deep in thought then he felt somthing warm in his lap he looked down and saw kirara. the little neko demon let out a little mew."hey kirara i want talk to you since you can't talk"inuyasha said smirking.

kirara's pov

"inuyasha just insulted me well i am not going to take that"thought kirara.she jumped on to inuyasha's shoulder and jumped onto his head and bit his fluffy dog ear "ouch kirara im sorry let go"inuyasha said.he looked sorry so i let go and jumped into his lap i watched him as he rubbed his fluffy ear. his ear felt good i mewed triumpantly he glared at me and started to speak "you know kirara i always thought you was stupidi guess i was wrong"said inuyasha.all of a sudden i started to smell sadness coming from him i instanly felt sorry i mewed sadly he looked at me sadly and said "its not your fault kirara it just sigh im just thinking about kagome and kikyou i dont no what one to choose"inuyasha said sadly.i felt so bad for him torn between two loves so i decided to confort him by jumping onto his shoulder and started to lick him for some reason i didn't mind "thanks kirara you know how to confort a guy"inuyasha said smiling.i could smell his sadness getting replaced by happiness i kept on licking him for some reason.he chuckled "okay thats enough kirara"inuyasha said picking me up and putting me down for some reason i felt a little sad "thank you kirara for making me feel better"inuyasha said finally drifting into sleep i walked to my master i layed down falling asleep before i fell asleep i thought "your welcome inuyasha" then letting sleep take me.

* * *

okay tell me how you like it great,good,fair,bad well tell me wat you want on the next chapter JUST TELL ME WAT U WANT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER GOT IT

OH YEA REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLAEASE GOD REVIEW THANK U IF U DECIDE TO REVIEW REMBER DONT LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING MAHALO


	2. more feelings for inuyasha

A/N THIS IS A INU/KIRARA FIC SO IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS LEAVE BUT IF YOU LIKE THIS PAIRING THEN COME ON IN.

OH YEA IF YOU LIVE IN HAWAII TURN IT TO CH 16 AT 9:00 TUES-SUN TO WATCH SOME OF THE FUNNEST SHOW EVER MADE

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL SO PLEASE STOP TELLING ME THAT I DO............

* * *

_chapter 2_

_feelings for the hanyo_

it was two days after the talk with kirara.kirara was confused about the feelings towards the hanyo since that night she decided to just ignore it.

they was traveling for the whole day but they found not even one shard they decided to go back to keades for the night."inuyasha you didnt sleep for two days already you have to go sleep"kagome said worried."i go sleep when i want to" inuyasha said "fine but dont blame me if you fall asleep when your fighting"kagome said going to sleep."feh like that would happen" inuyasha said laying against the wall.while everyone went to sleep inuyasha stayed up thinking about kikyou and kagome and about the future when they defeat narku he was soo confused what to do.kirara stired and saw inuyasha deep in thought also she could smell overwhelming saddness coming from him."he must be thinking about kagome and kikyou" kirara thought.

kirara walked up to inuyasha and inuyasha didnt even notice her so she made her self known by jumpin on his shoulder and then onto his head and rubbed aganist his ears."hey kirara"inuyasha said trying to conceal his saddness but failing.kirara sat in his hair and mewed sadly

"kirara i thought i could hide my feelings but it seemed i couldnt hide it from you"inuyasha said saddly but cracking a small smile."if only i could talk i could confort you more" kirara thought sadly. "its just that if i chose one the other one gotta go if i chose kagome kikyou got to go to hell with out me.( sigh ) but if i chose kikyou kagome got to go back to her time and never come back." inuyasha said saddly.

after he told that to kirara.kirara started to think why he could only talk to her " i feel bad for him. he cant talk to anyone else about his problem kagome will probaly yell at him sit him and go home.kikyou only comes to try take him to hell.miroku,shippo and the misstress will only tell him to be with kagome." kirara thought sadly kirara could still smell saddness she tried to confort him by doing same thing last time she jumped onto his shoulder and started to lick him on his cheek.inuyasha chuckeled then he grabbed me gently and insted of puting me on the ground he put me on his lap and started to pet me.

kirara pov

i was supprised i didnt think he would pet me after a while it started to feel nice so i curled up on his lap."you know kirara you are a good listener for some reason every time i talk to you i always feel better" inuyasha said now scraching behind my ears. it felt so good i knew he was telling the truth because i could smell the sadness disappering.him scraching me feel too good for some reason it felt better lettinghim scrach and pet me than the misstress. also his fire rat kimono felt so good and his touch felt good too.i could fall asleep in his lap "kirara you know you are the only one that doesnt tell me what you want i bet even if you could talkyou wouldnt tell me who to be with you are the only one that would do anything to make me happy" inuyasha whispered. i was falling asleep i didnt want to ever move from this spot but i knew he was going to put me down."kirara you look very confortable since you helped me felt better i can let you sleep in my lap for one night" inuyasha said. i never seen this side of inuyasha but i liked it he was so nice and caring. as i was falling asleep i felt like i wanted to be with him forever then i let sleepyness take me.

* * *

im sorry to one of my reviewers i couldnt fit your idea into this chapt but i think i can put it into the next chapt if the reviewers like it

idea provided by my reviewer (1 inuyasha and the others go travaling but kirara wants inuyashas attion so she plays with him almost every time.but kagome starts to get jealos of kirara because inuyasha is giveing kirara more attion than her.

THATS ALL OPTIONS I GOT BUT IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME YOUR IDEA REVIEW AND TELL ME IT MAHALO

OH YEA REVIEW DONT LEAVE UNTIL YOU REVIEW PLEASE I NEED SOME REVIEWS THANK YOU

P.S FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE I AM A GUY AND IM NOT GAY ALSO IM STILL SINGLE IF YOU WANT TO TALK EMAIL ME IM HANDSOME I GUESS YOU ARE THE GUDGE MAHALO AGAIN


	3. loving inuyasha

A/N:WELL IM HAVIN PROBLEMS WIT REVIEWS SO IM HAVIN SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT DIS STORIE I NEED SOME REVIEWS PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS. IF U DECIDE TO DO SO MAHALO AND GOD BLESS

**OH YEA HAPPY NEW YEARS**

DISCLAIMER:I DONT INUYASHA BUT I WILL SOME DAY.BUT SOME DAY ISNT TODAY SOOOO DONT SUE ME............................YET

* * *

_chapter 3_

_affection_

it has been couple days since the talk between kirara and inuyasha.kirara didnt see inuyasha sad for a long time but she felt a little sad because she wasnt able to be with him alone for a long time.kirara didnt know what these feelings were so she decided to just to forget it but when she was by the hanyo she started to have those feelings again she didnt know what they were.

they were travaling again and kirara wanted to be with inuyasha for a while she didnt know why but she wanted to.kirara was in sango's arms then she jumped out and ran to inuyasha.sango was confused for a second but then decided to drop it.

kirara ran to inuyasha and rubbed against his legs and purred.inuyasha didnt know what to do .so decided to be his old self so he kicked kirara softly and said "go back to sango you little racoon"inuyasha said.kirara was hurt she wanted to be with inuyasha for a while but inuyasha kickedher.kirara walked up to sango sadly and jumped into her arms and fell into a sad sleep.later a night everyone stated to yell at inuyasha for being so mean to kirara."inuyasha all she wanted was attion she didnt need to be kicked" kagome yelled.inuyasha just stayed quiet and took the abuse

when everyone could not yell at him no more they fell asleep.just then kirara woke up she looked around seeing inuyasha up she tried going back to sleep.but she couldnt fall asleep she just wanted to know why he kicked her.so she got up and walked to inuyasha

kirara pov

i need to know why he kicked me though.i was starting to feel scared that he was going to hurt me.what am i thinking he wouldnt hurt me only if he really had to. as i walked up to him he looked at me and said "kirara im sorry that i kicked you but i cant let the others know have been getting soft its nothing personal but i dont want them to know but let me make up to you some how"inuyasha said.i dont know why but i felt so happy i jumped onto his lap and purred."do i have to do this all the time" inuyasha sadi smirking.it felt so good when he started to pet me and scrach behind my ears.i snuggled into his lap enjoying the peace and him _"i love when he is like this i wish i could be with him and never leave his side" _kirara thought.but then it finally clicked in her mind **she loved him **now she knew why she wanted to be with him she loved him.she loved his touch she loved how his eyes looked like honey.she loved how his silver hair shined in the light.she loved everything about him.she fell into a deep slumber dreaming about the man she loved

later in the morning

kirara woke up before inuyasha and the others.she looked up at inuyasha and admired his face.it looked so perfect but then she rembered that she couldnt be with him.she looked like this and inuyasha looked like a human and she looked like a cat.he would never love her in this form _"i wish i could turn like a human then maybe inuyasha would love her."_kirara thought sadly.she jumped off inuyasha and started to think.

back to jewel hunting

inuyasha led the others while the others followed closely behind.kirara was on inuyashas head sleeping.she loved being so close to him.the others was wondering what was up with inuyasha but they decided to drop it.after a two hours kirara finally woke upshe jumped off his head and onto his shoulder.inuyasha decieded to leave the neko demon alone she wasnt that bad.kirara was getting bored so she jumped off his shoulder and transformed into her larger formeveryone wondered why she did but the dropped the subject and kept on walking.kirara walked on the side of inuyasha and pushed him causing him to lose his balance.inuyasha looked at kirara and growled kirara just pulled a smile.inuyasha smiled too and ran after her she just ran with inuyasha giving chase.the others just looked at them dumbfounded."do you think inuyasha is okay" sango said

later that day...................

inuyasha had finally caught kirara and she transormed into her smaller form.kirara jumped on his shoulder and purred against his neck the others just looked at them.she jumped into his arms and purred inuyasha looked at kirara andstarted to pet her and scrach her ears she purred even louder.kagome looked at them started to feel jelous because he rarely gave her any affection and he was giving kirara as much attention as she wanted._"what am i thinking its not like kirara to try steal inuyasha away from me"_kagome thought.she decided to just forget it.

later that night.................

everyone started to get ready for sleep."inuyasha i think kirara has a little crush on you"sango said.inuyasha just glared at her.but kirara just pretended she didnt hear that.kirara waited for everyone to fall asleep then once she found everyone asleep she jumped over to inuyasha and jumped onto inuyashas lap and mewed.inuyasha woke up of his light sleep."hey kirara i guess you will be doing this everynight"inuyasha said smirking.he started to pet her to sleep before she went to sleep she thought _"i wish i could be like you so i can be ............your...........mate"_kirara thought before dreaming about her only love

* * *

WELL HERES YOUR CHAPTER I HOPE THIS WILL CAUSE ALOT OF REVIEWS THIS IS A VERY GOOD STORIE

OH YEA DONT FORGET TO REVEIW PLEASE JUST REVIEW ABOUT ANYTHING IN THIS STORIE.REVIEW ABOUT IMPROVMENTS OR JUS YOUR SUPPORT ANYTHING JSUT REVIEW THANK YOU AND MAHALO


	4. AN NEED SOME IDEAS!

A/N WELLLLLLLL I GOT NOTHIN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I NEED SOME HELP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE I REALLY NEED SOME IDEAS THANK YOU IF YOU DECIDE TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS.


	5. turning half demon

A/N :I DIDNT KNOW HOW MUCH PEOPLE LIKED THIS FIC WELL I AM SURPRISED THANK YOU ALL SORRY IF I COULDNT TAKE YOUR IDEAS .IM GONNA TRY TO WRITE A LOT LONGER WELL WITH OUT ANY MORE WAITING HERE IS THE STORIE.

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INUYASHA YATTA YATTA THE OTHER STUFF I WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA SO DONT SUE

ALSO I LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO RIN136 AND SHIPPO'S GURL THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE GREAT IDEAS SO GREAT THAT I WILL USE BOTH OF THEM IN THIS CHAPTER.YOU GUYZ ARE DA BEST.

* * *

_chapter 4_

_finding a way_

it was a week after kirara knew she loved inuyasha since then she had been sleeping on inuyasha.every night she would wait until everyone went to sleep then she would go to inuyasha and he would let her sleep on him.sometimes he would sleep in the trees preventing kirara from sleeping on him .everyday she would looking forward to night so she could be with inuyasha.but each night she would always say to herself that she and inuyasha could never be together.today they were chasing another naraku's rencarnation that always got away.they was in a village resting before they went to chase that demon again.as usual the villagers was staring at the group."what!!! what do you mean there is no more rooms left."every inn in this village can't be full inuyasha yelled "im sorry bu-but there is no more rooms"left the manager said"inuyasha lets just gothereis no point of fighting with him"kagome said putting his hand on top of inuyasha's shoulder.he just turned and walked out the others was amazed that inuyasha didnt tear the inn apart but soon followed."im so proud of you inuyasha"she said hugging his arm.kirara noticed this and growled softly but kagome didnt notice this but inuyasha and sango did."feh" inuyasha said pulling away from her.

they wandered all over the village looking for a place to stay for the night but it was all the same no one would let them stay so they guessed that they sleep in the under the stars again.everyone was sitting in front of the fire eating.after they was done eating they just started to relax."sango want to come with me to the hot springs" kagome asked."no thanks kagome i got do something"sango said looking at kirara."i am going to sleep im so tired anyways"miroku said.well im gonna look for that damn demon he cant have gone far and when i see him see good as dead"inuyasha said jumping tree to tree."kirara what happend in the village"sango asked kirara.kirara didnt know what to do so she just looked at the ground.sango just looked at kirara and decided to leave her alone.kirara was about to leave when they heard a scream that belonged to one person **inuyasha.**the others made their way to the sorce of the scream.kirara was going as fast a possible ready to saveher secret love.when they got there blood was everywhere and roars was heard in the distance.they ran trying to find inuyasha.they called his name but he gave no responce then came a loud explosion near the group.they ran to the explosion hoping to find inuyasha.they came to find that inuyasha was badly hurt.he had three large gashes on his torso and his arm had a large gash going strait down his arm preventing him from using it and there was blood all over his body.he was leaning on his tetsiaga and his breathing was strained."inuyasha are you okay"kagome said rushing to his side

"stay back!"inuyasha yelled."but inuyasha your badly hurt"kagome said comming closer."i said stay back hes comming back any second"inuyasha said trying to stay up.kagome was close to tears she couldn't stand to see inuyasha hurt badly.kirara was feeling the same way she couldn't just stand there and watch inuyasha bleed to death.the demon walked in front of inuyasha.the demon was huge it had red eyes and it looked human also he had a helment.inuyasha ran at him "die !! wind scar!!"inuyasha roared.once the dust cleared the demon was on the ground but it soon rose again "thats imposible h-he survied"sango said."why won't you die you thing"inuyasha spat out leaning on the tetsiaga.the demon just growled and pulled out his sword and impaled him.inuyasha let out a painful scream before going limp.the demon smirked and pulled out his sword letting him inuyasha drop to the ground."inuyasha"kagome screamed.kirara didn't care what inuyasha said she had to save her love or die trying.she jumped out at the demon a slashed him the demon grunted before punching her sending her flying to a tree but she struggled to get back on her feet.but before she get up the demon was gone is smoke.kirara got up and rushed to inuyasha's side where the others was."wake up inuyasha wake up"kagome said shaking him and crying.after three minutes theysaid that inuyasha was dead "no no he's not dead he's not dead"kagome said crying.sango went to confort kagome while miroku went to send a prayer to dead friend.kirara could not belive that inuyasha was dead she went over to him and nuged him with her nose.when she saw no movement she licked his cheek one last time.all of a sudden inuyasha moved his hand to touch kirara.everyone gasped kagome ran to inuyashaand put her ear on his chest to listen for a heartbeat.she heard a heartbeat but it was faint."he's alive"kagome yelled.the others ran to her "we got to take him to kaede's"sango said."no by the time we get there he will be dead"miroku said."then what do we do"yelled kagome holding inuyasha's hand."i heard of a priestest that lives near here"miroku said."then lets go"kagome yelled"but the hut is pretty far"miroku said."i dont care"kagome said.

as they arrived at the hut where the priestest lived."hold on inuyasha"kagome said.as they entered the hut the priestest was no where in sight"where is that priestest"sango said."what are you doing in my hut" yelled a voice.the group turned and what did they see none other than the priestest."did you hear me what are you doing in my hut"the priestest yelled."priestest my friend is badly hurt"miroku said ."then bring your friend to me and i will help you"the priestest said nicely.as they went to get inuyasha off kirara's back they saw kirara was hurt too.they brought the two into the hut.when they brought them in the priestestwas shocked "are these your friends but they are demons"the priestest said."but they are still our friends"kagome yelled."fine bring them here and leave the hut"she said.they hesitated for a second but when they looked at inuyasha they had no other option they put inuyasha and kirara on the mat and left.

two hours later.....................

"im done"the priestest said.the others rushed into the hut finding inuyasha and kirara sleeping "they are going to be okay they are just tired from my magic the one with silver hair is going to be okay by the tomorow and the cat will be okay by tonight"the priestest said."that fast"sango said."yes my magic is the best in the land you look tired why don't you sleep here for tonight"."thank you for letting us stay and helping our friends" miroku said moving closer to the priestest."if you try to do that i will set you aflame" the priestest said calmly.the monk quickly moved his hand "well lets go to bed shall we"miroku said

_KIRARA POV_

at first when i awoke everything was blurry but my cutsdidn't hurt.when everything went into focus i saw a priestest i got up went to thank her.when i got close to her she said "you don't have to thank me neko".the priestest said.i was surppised then i got it she could read minds"you are right little neko i can read minds".the priestest said.me and the priestest talked for awhile then i looked at my love i started to think if i could turn half demon like him.me and him would be together.but i forgot the priestest was here "you love him don't you" i nodded my head."well if you want i could turn you into a half demon"she said.i looked at her said yes in my mind"well follow me little demon"she said walking into the forest.

when she stoped she said "this might hurt" was all i heard till i felt pain and blacked out.when i awoke she was above me "good your okay put this on"she said giving me a white flower pattered kimono.i went grab it i had hands! i put it on she said "go see how you look"she said pointing to the pond when i looked at my self i had black ears with my with brown eyes.myhair was yellow and i had a black diamond mark on my head.i looked at my self i had human hands and human legs and i had claws.i looked behind me and saw my tails two of them!.i cant belive it now i can be with inuyasha."thank you priestest"i yelled my voice was beutiful."don't thank me yet this spell is temporay come back in 2 months if you don't come back in 2 months the spell wont work again."yes yes thank you you for every thing"i said running toward the hut._"finally me and inuyasha can be together.hope inuyasha will love me"_i thought.when i got to the hut it was dawn _"okay this is it"_i thought.when i went in everybody looked at me

* * *

OKAY THAT WAS THE CHAPTER OK LETS GIVE A HAND TO SHIPPO'S GURL AND RIN136 THEY ARE THE ONES YOU SHOULD BE THANKING.KILLER EYES I AM SORRY BUT YOUR IDEAS BUT THE OTHERS WAS BETTER.

OH YEA THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ALSO SEND SOME IDEAS TO ME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.DONT FOR GET TO** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **MAHALO AND THANKS


	6. AN WHERE DA REVEIWS AT!

A/N WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS PEOPLE I NEED SOME REVIEWS MAN!!! OR GIRLS JUS GIVE ME THE REVIEWS IMPROVMENTS,COMPLEMENTS, ANYTING U CAN THINK OF SO PLEASE JUS SEND SOME REVIEWS


	7. the urge

A/N SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE I JUST FINISHED MY WORK SO THIS CHAPT MIGHT JUST BE ABOUT 700 WORDS SO LETS JUST GET TO THE FIC BEFORE SOMTHING HAPPENS

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INUYASHA CAUSE IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH

* * *

_chapt ?_

_the new kirara_

as she entered the hut she soon found everyone staring at her exept for inuyasha because he is still knock out cold."umm are you lost miss"sango said.kirara just looked at her and giggled "no"kirara said."sooo why are you here miss"miroku said inching his way over to kirara but one glare from sango stopped him.

"no im kirara"kirara said."kirara is that really you"sango said."yes it is me"kirara said showing everybody her tails."what happend. did that priestest do this to you"sango yelled."no she didnt i asked her to do this"kirara said looking at the ground."why"sango asked.

kirara looked at the ground and was ready to answer when inuyasha woke up."ugh what happend"inuyasha said looking around."oh inuyasha im so glad your awake"said kirara rushing to his side.sango looked at her closely and started to piece things together."uhh who are you"inuyasha said confused."im kirara"kirara said."what! your kirara!" inuyasha yelled surprised."yes why do you like the way i look?"kirara said looking sad."uhhh yes but i never thought you would look good"inuyasha said.kirara just blushed and started to get closer soon she was was hugging him.inuyasha didnt push her away soon she started to get near his face.inuyasha soon found out why she was getting so close in front of everybody and why he didnt push her away **it was mating season**.inuyasha pushed her off and ran to a tree._'why did i started to do that' _kirara thought blushing.when she looked at kagome she was fuming."uhh im going to get some air"kirara said.

kirara soon found inuyasha sleeping under the tree.she sat by him comming closer again._'why do i feel like i need him' _kirara thought.soon she was on top of him stradling him.her hands went inside of his shirt but he still didnt stir.she moved her head closer to him closing her eyes.she was getting ready to kiss him until...

_end chapt __

* * *

_

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPT.THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.JUST REVIEW PLEASE.IM JUST SO TIRED RIGHT NOW


	8. Sango has feelings!

A/N:UHHH I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER LONG UPDATE. I JUS HAD SOME PROBLEMS AT SCHOOL AND MY CANCER AND SHIT. WELL...WHO EVER IS STILL READIN ... UHHH THANKS

DISCLAIMER:...DON'T OWN NEVER WILL.

* * *

_chapter ?_

_Sango has feelings?_

Kirara came closer, and closer preparing to kiss him until. "Kirara what are you doing!" Yelled a shocked Sango. Kirara awoke from her daze and stared at Sango.Kirara tried to speak but failing at it. "we..well ...I ...was ...are...I-I was..ch-checking...his wounds." Kirara spoke very nervously. "Well your a little too close to be checking his wounds don't you think? "Sango said angrily.

"We-well you can never be to sure." Kirara said. "Kirara please just go back into the hut until I call for you." Sango said a little fustrated. Kirara looked at Sango for a few moments before walking to the hut with her head hung low. After kirara was out of sight she faced Inuyasha with an furious look on her face.

"Look here Inuyasha why didn't you...push ...her...off? " Sango said before looking at Inuyasha and seeing that he was still asleep. _' you mean Inyasha was sleeping this whole time' _Sango thought while staring at him. She studied him for a couple of minutes trying see what Kirara, and Kagome saw in him. After moments of studying him she found that he was very brave even if the odds was against him. She soon found that he was very beautiful. The way that his hair shined in the moon light and the way his eyes looked like molten gold.

_' Wait did I just think that Inuyasha looked beatiful?' _Sango thought with a blush. She looked at him for a few moments before looking away with her hands on her face. _'No I can't think of Inuyasha like that, _Sango thought._ 'I love Miroku and Kagome loves Inuyasha that's how it's supposed to be.' _Sango thoughtwith her face still painted with the blush. Soon she whiped the blush from her face and prepared to awake Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha wake up" Sango said softly. Sango spoke to him softly for a few moments before shaking him softly. Sango soon foundoutthat wouldn't work so she grabbed one of his soft, fluffy ears, and licked her lips,opened her mouth and...yelled loudly

"INUYASHA IT'S TIME TO WAAAAKE UP" Sango yelled loudly into his ears. Inuyasha jumped at the sudden sound beforehe put his hand on the Tetsiagaand looked for person who dared to wake him from his sleep. He soon heard laughing from a person named sango.

"What are you laughin at!" Inuyasha growled. "You should have seen the look on your face" Sango said while laughing. Inuyasha just turned from her and spoke "So why are you here should you be with Miroku getting groped" Inuyasha yelled. Sango was furious from this commet "For your information if it wasn't for me you would be raped by Kirara" Sango yelled at a open mouthed Inuyasha. Inuyasha was staring at sango with wide eyes before saying somthing.

"F-feh I would noticed something" Inuyasha said still getting over the shock

Sango let that one slide because she had one question on her mind. "Okay Inuyasha but tell me why did she try to rape you" Sango asked. "Okay I'll tell ya but you better be quiet about this" Inuyasha said in a quiet voice.

"Well what is it" Sango asked impatient.

"Well it is mating season"

_End chapt somthin_

* * *

A/N: BET YOU NEVER SAW THAT COMMIN DID YA. WELL DID YA HATE IT,DIDYA LOVE IT?. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


End file.
